The Cat
by g-chi125
Summary: A girl is chossen to be reborn and becomes a demon. She meets Sebastian and it turns out he is the second born son of the king of the demons. Just read I suck at these. Seb/OC SebastianxOC


_**The Cat**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

**Chapter 1: Re-birthdays Part 1 **

_**-Audrey POV-**_

When I woke up I was in a knee length white simple dress with thin straps. I was in a dark room, the only light came from around me and that only spanned out to about a foot around me. An ominous voice came from all around me. It was like a loud boom but it was kind at the same time.

"Audrey Elizabeth Goodwin. You were forgiven by God for your sins and have been chosen to be reborn. We cannot control what you will become or who you are, but we can wish you luck and may God`s great kindness be with you. Good luck Audrey." He said

"Wait! What do you mean reborn?" I stumbled to my feet but the darkness disappeared and I was launched into… who knows where?

I awoke in a dimly lit room. I was in the same white dress as before. The floor I was on was cold and I noticed it was black. I stood up and looked around me. I saw other beings some had wings others had a tail some even had horns. They took no notice to me, like I wasn't even there. I began walking and eventually ran into some men who took particular 'interest' in me.

"Hey little cat. Wanna come play with us?" one asked me. Cat? Since when am I a cat? I backed away and they stepped forward.

"Come on, we just wanna play!" the other said. He had black-ish brown hair and black eyes. His companion had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. They each sported tails like a devils. I continued to back away and they continued to advance. I hissed at them. Wait… since when can I hiss? I was truly scared of them. Lucky for me, a savior came forward and saved me.

"Back off! You can`t attempt to take a new born." She said. She put a protective arm in front of me and I could tell she was death glaring them. They reluctantly back off but not without murmuring _"No fun" _and _"We`ll be back."_

"You okay, Kitty?" she asked me helping me up. She had her short violet hair pulled into two ponytails on her head. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and she wore a short purple dress and had a set of devil wings on her back.

"Yes… what do you mean "kitty"?" I asked her confused as to why I was being called "cat" and "kitty".

She just laughed "You are obviously a new here. You are a cat demon. You even have the fluffy ears." She said rubbing something on top of my head and it felt so good! I rubbed my face into her hand and purred. Oh my God! I was acting like a cat! "And tail…" she picked up my tail. It was white and plush.

"Oh man… I really am I cat… where am I if I can ask?" I asked

"Well you`re in the demon realm of Hell of course!" she said smiling

"Great! What`s your name if I can ask?" I asked

"Ella! And your`s?"

"Audrey."

=^^= -**Next Day-**

I was wandering around the grounds and making sure I didn't stray too far from Ella`s home. Though looking back on it, it didn't matter. I was wandering around and I bumped into those men from yesterday.

"Well hello Kitty." The one with blond hair said "Wanna come and play?"

I shook my head nervously, falling onto the ground. Ella had gone out so no would come to my rescue. "Hmm… the ugly winged one`s gone. Heh! You`re ours!" the brown haired one said

That`s when he showed up. He had raven black hair and crimson eyes. He was dressed in black and he had black feathered wings. "Back off." He said. He had jumped in front of me and landed in a crouched position.

"Y-yes your Highness!" they stammered. Wait- Your Highness!_?_

The men ran off. "Idiots…" he said dusting himself off. He turned to me and smiled "Are you okay, new born?" he asked and I nodded rapidly. He offered me a hand and I took it.

"Th-thank you…" I stammered

"It was no problem. What might your name be?" he asked with a tilt of the head

"Au-Audrey." I said "And may I ask your`s?"

"It`s Sebastian." He smiled

**-Sebastian POV- **

I was bored and wandering the same old grounds. I felt something peculiar. It felt like terror and smelled of my favorite thing in the world, cat. Then I heard their heinous voices. "Well hello Kitty. Wanna come and play?" I saw them next. They were up on a cliff and the girl, she was a cat demon. Her hair was short and raven black. She wore a white sundress and she had a plush white tail and fluffy white ears. She was shaking her head and was sprawled on the ground.

I leaped up to the ledge and crouched in front of the cat demon. "Back off." I said

That was enough to scare them off as the stammered a "yes your highness" and took off. I stood and turned to the girl, she was obviously frightened. She also still smelled of a soul, a new born. "Are you okay, new born?" I asked helping her up she nodded and stammered out a "Thank You"

"It was not a problem. What might your name be?" I asked

"Au-Audrey…" it suited her "And may I ask your`s?"

"It`s Sebastian." I smiled

=^^= **-Next Day-**

I was doing my rounds like usual. Honestly, why can`t Claude do the rounds? Sure he is the heir to the throne, but he was still just a prince. (A/N: I`m making them brothers, but its Fanfiction, so don`t bug me about it! DX)

I noticed something peculiar. I could feel fear coming from a different direction and it peaked my interest. I heard a course voice saying something. "Come on little kitten!" then I heard a hiss. There are no cats here, though, only the cat demons.

I recognized the scent of this cat demon, it was Audrey! I ran to get between her and her attackers. I could feel my eyes glowing the demonic red. "Back off! She`s mine!" I growled at them. They ran away and turned to the small new born cat demon girl. She was staring at me with wide eyes and she was trembling. She tilted forward and swayed before falling into my arms. I carried her back to the palace I called home. This should be interesting.

_**This fic bugged me for awhile so I decided to write it… Well Sebby finally has a pet cat! =^^= Nyah ~?**_

_**Now enjoy this lame little thingy! **_

_**Me: I want a Sebby Plushie! **_

_**Sebastian: A **_**WHAT**_**?**_

_**Me: A mini you!**_

_**Sebastian: Why?**_

_**Me: I want it! –Whine-**_

_**Sebastian: Again, why?**_

_**Me: I just do! Wait! I have a real Sebby now ~! –Hugs Sebby-**_

_**Sebastian: -Sigh-**_


End file.
